Hinata,lugar soleado
by Kaede Kimura
Summary: Una Hinata ruHina. Un poco OOC por parte de reja Crack.Drabble.


_**Hinata,**_

_**lugar soleado**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**H**inata siempre fue tímida y sobrevalorada a los ojos ajenos.

No la conocían.

Siempre estuvo enamorada de un muchacho que,según muchos,contrastaba totalmente con su persona dulce y delicada.

Ella se hizo fuerte,creció y abandonó su timidez.

Luchó contra Pein y se declaró al Uzumaki en un intento de desahogarse y destapar todos los sentimientos que cultivo en todos esos años de sonrisas despampanantes y sonrojos abundantes,enloqueciendola de amor y admiracion.

Pero no todo es como lo pintan...

Tiempo después del drama de la guerra ,su declaración quedó en el olvido...

Junto con su corazón...

Recordo con amargura,cuando se dirigia hacia el Distrito Hyuga,pasar por un callejon oscuro y tremulo,preso de ruidillos que no deberian ser oidos por infantes transéuntes ni por cualquier persona ,justo al lado de un oloroso basurero se encontraba el hombre de sus dias y dueño de sus noches haciendo cosas indecorosas con ...¿Sakura?

La tristeza la acompaña pero poco le importa,una muñeca rota no siente ni vive.¿Cierto,Hinata?

Mientras corria creyo oir un crack.

Despues de aquel suceso Hyuga Hinata decidio recoger,con dolor,todos los trozos de su corazón fragil y quebradizo.

Meses después oiria la confesion de Kiba,siempre le acompaño en su dolor y sufrimiento.

Acepto salir con el en citas casuales,siempre ante la atenta mirada de Naruto.

Y gozaba un placer retorcido con ello.

Kiba durante una de sus borracheras fue a su departamento,que habia alquilado,pues no queria ser una carga y Hiashi acepto gustoso,y le propuso que tuvieran sexo.

Hinata sin pensarlo,dolida acepto.

Perdio su castidad con Inuzuka Kiba,quien le hizo retorcer en el mas delicioso placer,entre besos sabor a ron .Kiba era salvaje y no tuvo remordimientos.

Y todo ante la atenta mirada de Naruto,su amor...

Hinata estaba bien,todo marchaba perfecto y casi olvidaba,casi...

Una noche de torrencial aguacero arraso con la tranquilidad de la aldea .Esa misma noche en su departamento,entre sabanas y comidas chatarras,recibio una inesperada visita...

El estaba ahi y ella...

-H-Hinata... -no habia chan.

-Naruto...-sin kun.

No habia nada...

Hinata recordo como el mismo Naruto,el rubio inocente y despistado,estampo sus labios contra los suyos con lujuria...

Lujuria,no amor...

Y todo lo que sucedio después desencadeno una larga extension de lo inevitable.

Ellos se acostaban juntos,Hinata,aunque suene raro habia decidido jugar su juego,solo era sexo.A Naruto le dolio en su orgullo de hombre no ser el primero.

Pero era el primero y unico en su corazón y aun asi pasaba de ello...

Todas las noches el iba a su departamento,tenian un buen polvo y ella desaparecia en las mañanas sin siquiera decir adios,dejando la cama fria por falta de calor.

Hinata siempre que salia y dejaba a Naruto llegaba al Hospital de Konoha, realizaba sus trabajos y trataba de no encontrarse con Sakura a menos que no fuera estrictamente necesario.

La dulzura surcaba su rostro,pero ella fingia.

Tres meses y medio de revolcones clandestinos con Uzumaki Naruto,decidio ponerle un alto .Naruto contrariado respondio:

-Hinata,no me abandones-tomo su mano con delicadeza y con dulzura la poso en su mejilla derecha con sus extrañas marcas de zorro.-Tu eres mi lugar soleado,Hinata-chan...-otra vez habia vuelto a usar ese sufijo que le aceleraba el pulso a la pobre muchacha.

-Lo lamento,Naruto-murmuro, una vuelta y salio del departamento,ignorando los lamentos del rubio.

Unos dias mas tarde Naruto le fue a buscar,pero ella se habia ido,la desaparicion de Hinata se esparcio como polvora por toda Konoha

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata y Kushina vivian felices en una pequeña aldea en el pais de Mizugakure.

Pero un dia...

-¡Madre!¡Un hombre que usa un atuendo ridiculo esta aqui!-si,definitivamente hija de Naruto,escandalosa.

-¡Kushina!-reprendio Hinata-¿Que te he dicho sobre gritar en la ca...?

-Hinata-chan...-estaba el chan

-N-Naruto-kun...-estaba el kun

Las cosas pueden sorprender si lo dejas en manos del Destino.


End file.
